


What Happens At Con Stays At Con

by Sylphidine_Gallimaufry



Series: Footlights and Frontispieces, Monsters and Manifolds [6]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Nightmare Dork University - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Conventions, F/F, F/M, Footlights & Frontispieces AU, M/M, Nightmare Dork University (Fanverse), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphidine_Gallimaufry/pseuds/Sylphidine_Gallimaufry
Summary: "Why is there a goat in that tree?" and other burning questions, when an assortment of Pitchiners, Blacks, and Sickles meet their fans at HodgePodgeCon. A Nightmare Dork University future!fic.
Relationships: Piki Black/Jack Sickle, Pitch Black/Kozmotis Pitchiner
Series: Footlights and Frontispieces, Monsters and Manifolds [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253675
Kudos: 3





	What Happens At Con Stays At Con

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Inspired by the song ”On The Amazon” by Don McLean. Any resemblance to known fandom gatherings, or to persons attending such events, is purely in the mind of the reader. [grin]

“Dad, it says right on the website that everyone is welcome. Uncle Piki is coming along, even though Uncle Jack and I will be on a different programming track than he is…”

“Baby girl, that’s the point. You and Jack and Piki will have stuff to do. Pitch and I are happy to be your cheering squad, and I’m sure he can use it as an excuse to hole up and write, but it doesn’t sound like I’m personally gonna find anything that will interest me for a whole weekend with geeks.”

Father and daughter usually looked forward to facetiming by weblink once a week. It meant that, no matter where in the world his entomologist progeny could be found at a given time, Coz could reassure himself that Seraphina was fine. Said progeny had definitely been in some WEIRD places over the years, chasing butterflies and moths and crawly things with way too many legs, doing research for both her career as a scientist and her sideline of illustrating the ARTHROPOD ABBEY books that she and Coz's brother-in-law-by-marriage, Jack Sickle, had turned into a bestselling children’s book series.

But the weblink also meant that Coz didn’t have to leave his comfortable home for too many reasons other than working at the garage or teaching his night course in military history. Of course, when there was an opportunity for him to travel with Pitch to Los Angeles when Pitch had to personally yell at the producers who were destroying his screenplays, Coz was ready, willing and able to jump onto a cross-country flight with him. It was only right, after all, to back up his husband and provide emotional support in the cushiest hotel rooms with ample room service that somebody else was paying for.

However, those LA trips were usually not more than once or twice a year. The one time he had visited his daughter while she was on expedition in El Yunque National Forest had been enough for him. The treehouse that Sera had lined up for his stay there had been novel for the first two nights, but just too far-out to repeat the experience. Coz was much happier when he could sleep in his own bed alongside Pitch, in the Bronx rowhouse that had once belonged to his grandparents. 

So this current conversation, where Seraphina was asking him and Pitch to come to some weird conference in New England covering all sorts of pop culture, was making him nervous. 

On the screen, Seraphina pressed her knuckles into the bridge of her nose in frustration, and then inspiration seemed to strike. She resurrected the winsome tone that had let her get away with mayhem until the age of nine. “But Daaaaaaaad… there will be booze… and swords.”

There was a snorting noise coming from the direction of Coz’s left shoulder. Pitch had walked into the room unannounced. “Both incredible incentives, I’m sure.”

Sera’s other parent put one slender hand on his husband’s brawny arm. He leaned in towards the screen and said, “You needn’t try so hard to convince us, Seraphina. As it turns out, I’ve already accepted my invitation to speak on three panels and to host a kafeeklatsch, which meets the terms of my honorarium. I’m sure your father will be more than happy to make the trip with me.” Pitch unloosed the full sharkiness of his smile. “Won’t you, _dear_.”

Coz resigned himself to his fate as Seraphina pumped her fist in the air at the other end of the weblink.


End file.
